Dr. Kozak
Dr. Kozak is the main antagonist of the 2006 live-action Disney remake, The Shaggy Dog. He is the former chief executive of the "Grant and Strictland" corporation, later becoming its temporary president. He is an animal tester; therefore, he kidnaps a Bearded Collie from Tibet believing using its DNA to create a potion for immortality. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Special Agent John Royce in U.S. Marshals and Vivian Thompson in In Dreams. Biography Kozak and the whole corporation were being charged because of unauthorized mutations with animal genes. He kidnapped a dog from Tibet who is believed to be 300 years old, trying to use his genes to develop a potion for immortality. The dog escapes the lab and Kozak orders his goons to find him. His many attempts to capture "Shaggy" (the dog's name given by the Douglas family) resulted in the "accidental" capture of Dave Douglas, that was bitten by Shaggy and became a dog himself. Kozak's team finds the real dog and takes him back to the lab. Hidden in the laboratory, Dave witnesses Dr. Kozak injecting company president Lance Strictland with a drug that will paralyze him for several months, giving Kozak enough time to usurp control of the company. After viewing security cameras, Kozak and his minions realize that somehow Dave became an exact copy of Khyi Yang Po. Kozak orders his goons to go to Dave's house to "pay him a visit." Kozak and his minions paralyzes and kidnap Dave before they drive off with. Dave is taken to the lab to be euthanized, but Kozak has a court summons, and must deal with Dave later. Right before he leaves, Kozak mocks Dave in canine form and Dave bites him on the finger in retaliation. He then begins to exhibit the same issues Dave had at the beginning of his adventure; Dave had successfully transferred the gene sequence into Kozak. Dave, with the help of the dog-mutated animals, manages to escape as a human and races to the courthouse in his car with the mutated animals. Dave calls his wife and kids, tells them to meet him at the courthouse with clothes and the dog. Dave gets caught in a traffic jam and changes into a dog to get to the courthouse in time, where his family are waiting for him. In the courtroom, Dave calls Kozak back to the stand and tries to get him to admit what he has done, but Kozak manages to hide his secret. Thinking fast, Dave mocks Kozak by implying he was working under Strictland's shadow, and angers him. The two begin growling at each another and the judge, exasperated by Dave's canine behavior, orders the bailiff to remove him. Before the Judge is about to call off the court, Dave thinking fast, returns and throws Kozak a nightstick like a common stick, alerting his dog senses to get it like a dog to catch it, thus causing him to grow a tail, much to everyone in courtroom's shock and Dave's amusement. Kozak is immediately arrested for his crimes. As a humiliated Kozak is being taken away by the bailiff, he swears vengeance on Dave before asking the bailiff "are we going outside?" Trivia *Ironically, Robert Downey Jr. would later play an animal lover as the title role in the 2020 adaptation of Dolittle. Gallery Kozak with Larry & Gwen.jpg|Kozak with his assistants Larry and Gwen. Dr. Kozak holding DogDave hostage.jpg|Kozak taunting the dog-turned Dave as he has him locked in a cage. Shaggydog-movie-screencaps_com-10644.jpg| Shaggydog-movie-screencaps_com-10656.jpg| Shaggydog-movie-screencaps_com-10669.jpg|Kozak chases his own tail. Shaggydog-movie-screencaps_com-10689.jpg|Kozak is now horrified that Dave exposed him to the court. Shaggydog-movie-screencaps_com-10703.jpg|Don't you morons realize I can make us all immortal? Shaggydog-movie-screencaps_com-10741.jpg|Kozak arrested for his crimes. Navigation Category:Mastermind Category:Comedy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Live Action Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Rivals Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Gaolers Category:Brutes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Imprisoned Category:Vengeful Category:Mutated Category:Egotist Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Delusional Category:Usurper Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Greedy Category:Provoker Category:Male Category:Sadists